Inseparable
by Diamond.Rosea
Summary: What if Gin was never a traitor will he and Rangiku still work out? Can they develop a relationship? And what if Gin meets someone from the human world who really brings out the worst in him? As one heart yearns for another, can friendship turn into love
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Bleach! I'm pretty sure nobody here in Fanfic does. :D

**Author:**

**Note:** Enjoy! and please don't forget to drop by a review and tell me what you think of it, you can also criticize but please don't be harsh. I would really appreciate it^^

* * *

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Announcement_

[Gin POV:]

It was around noon and it was blazing hot outside though good thing this coffee shop is air-conditioned. I was sitting near the window of the shop, sipping my decaf coffee—I was afraid that if I drank normal coffee I would get hyper later on. I gazed outside as I stared blindly at the people who passed by. My mind was preoccupied about the announcement the Commander just made a few hours ago in Seireitei. It kept on lingering in my head.

I picked up the cup and drank everything to the last drop. I took in a deep breath and then breathed out. Done, I guess I can probably head back now, but with that, another thought flashed into my head. _I wonder if Rangiku likes coffee._ She has so much work on her hands right now, I'm sure she could use some.

I stood up from the chair and then headed to the counter. The cashier kindly greeted me with a smile and I did the same thing to her, the problem was I was always smiling so it was hard to tell the difference. I ordered her the same one I ordered earlier—I wasn't really sure what she liked so I just went with anything. After preparing it, she finished it by putting the lid on and she handed it out to me which I accepted.

I gave her the bill. The cash register then printed out the receipt. She ripped it off from the machine and then gave it to me. "Thank you for coming Sir, please come again." She said sweetly.

"Thanks." I replied. I then turned around and headed towards the exit when, without warning, a woman bumped into me making me accidentally spill the coffee all over her. Coffee was dripping from all over her face and dress.

"You jerk! What the heck were you thinking?!" She yelled at me so loud that it got everyone's attention in the shop.

"Hey that was my coffee" I said mournfully, ignoring her and focusing on the slop on the floor—something that should've been for Rangiku. "Thanks a lot." I uttered with sarcasm.

"Ugh!!!" She grunted as she swung her right hand at me but it was no use, she was way too slow. I could even see her hand coming. I raised my hand next to my face to block it.

I fixed my usual grin though this time it was actually a smirk. I knew that what I just did sort of embarrassed her so that was payback enough. "After what just happened, you don't have the right to slap me."

I wiped both of my hands with a napkin from one of the tables and then left everyone in the room in awe, including her. Before closing the door, I glanced back at her and the expression she had made me giggle. She was so angry that she could've blown the roof off the place.

Once again I sighed. The whole thing was pretty nostalgic for me. I dunno if I should be down because I lost the coffee or I should be glad because I feel like I just made a new friend. I chuckled to myself before heading back home.

* * *

[Rangiku POV:]

Sunlight was shining through the window and I could see the tiny dust particles floating in the air. I was isolating myself from everyone in the Captain's office. There I am standing next to the window, staring blindly at whatever was there. I was lost in thought because of the commander's announcement just a while ago. I didn't know what to do.

I snapped myself out of it when I heard someone knock on the door and then come inside. It's a shame I forgot to lock it, I needed some time alone to think and with this person here now I can't.

"Hey Rangiku! So did you hear about the news?" She smiled pleasantly at me as she jumped onto the couch. She then gazed up the ceiling, probably daydreaming.

"Yes Momo, I did. I was there with you when it was announced." I said blankly while sending her a flat smile as I turned away.

"Oh the idea of ballroom dancing…" I jerked the moment she said that. "It's a shame about the stupid rule though." She pouted. "_Only the girls can ask the boys._" She mimicked it exaggeratedly then she moaned but then she smiled and looked up again.

"I know right, what is the commander even thinking?!" I suddenly lost composure and then punched the wall which startled her from her daydream.

"W-what's t-the m-matter? You d-don't like d-dances?" Her voice quavered as she leaned back against the couch. She was also trembling—in retrospect maybe punching the wall wasn't the best idea, I think I scared her.

"No, it's that stupid rule!" I growled in frustration.

"Oh I get it!" She unexpectedly smirked. "You want someone to ask you out! But because of that rule… you can't! So now you have to ask him!" She grinned mischievously.

"NO!" My eyes skipped around the room; left; right; anywhere but her eyes. I tried to deny it though her guess was right—accurately right.

"So who is it? C'mon tell me, who is it?" She assumed it anyway and she repeated the question over and over again until I answered. I massaged my head with my fingers as it was giving me a headache.

I eventually cracked and gave in, "Fine I'll tell you! Okay? It's…" I looked away again. "A guy…"

"Of course it's a guy! Now c'mon tell me…" Her eyes grew bigger and her lips were pouting—its official she was doing the puppy dog pout and I couldn't resist to that.

"It's Gin! There I said it!" I answered reluctantly and then crossed my arms. "Are you happy now?" My eyes strained to look away.

"Captain of 3rd squad Ichimaru Gin? That Gin?" Her jaw sort of dropped and she raised one of her eyebrows. "Well I guess it makes sense." She had a change of expression as she stroked her chin. "You two look really good together and plus he's a really great guy." Finally she said something to lighten me up.

"You really think so?" I smiled for real this time.

"Yeah, I mean he's Captain Aizen's most trusted companion. He must've been so faithful and reliable to be so important to Captain Aizen… oh Captain Aizen…" The uplifting feeling disappeared the moment I found out that this was all about Aizen.

"Oh…" I frowned but I tried to hide it from her but I think she still noticed.

"AND not to mention he's always so wacky and never so straight up." She went on all jittery. "That's what separates him from the other captain's they're all so serious, and also the fact that he knows how to handle a zanpakutou like nobody else." _Nice save actually._ "And like I said, you two look good together" Her tone of voice changed, I think actually meant the last part.

"Thanks, that somewhat helped but that's not really what I'm frustrated about. Gin's not into dances or such and I'm afraid that he might not have time for it, being a captain is a really busy job you know." I sighed. To be honest, I sound like one of those unpopular kids who were too shy to ask a popular guy so instead they tend to make up excuses to not ask him out. _Yuck,_ Though the apple doesn't fall from the tree.

"So in short, you're afraid he's gonna say no." She uttered. _Am I that easy to read today?_ "You do realize your gonna have to ask him sooner or later or else you'll run out of time. It's tomorrow night."

"I know!" I punched the wall again and bent my head down.

"Wow, Rangiku I've never seen you so violent before." She stared. She looked so surprised because of what I just did.

"Violent?! I'm not violent! Especially not over Gin!" My tongue suddenly slipped. She was right I was getting a little violent because of Gin.

"You made a huge crack on the wall with the size of a chair!" She pointed out.

"Yeah, a toddler's chair anyway!"

"More like a king's throne!! Can't you see how big it is! Which only encourages the fact that you're that violent over the guy!" She wagged a finger at me.

"Fine." I admitted it hesistantly. "Ugh! I just wish I could get this over with! This is killing me!" I grunted.

"Don't worry, they say a couple's foundation of their love always starts with a dance, yup it all starts with a dance. Either that or it grows stronger with a dance… I'm not really sure…" She was pursing her lips, trying to recall whatever it was she was gonna say but I get the idea.

"You got that from a book, right?" I joked as I raised my eyebrow and shot her a one-sided smile. Though it was because of what she said that I was renewed with faith now.

* * *

[Gin POV:]

So delighted to be finally back at Seireitei, back into my loose Shinigami uniform. My mind was a little more at ease now because of the incident earlier. It was certainly extraordinary, stuff like that doesn't happen here. Humans really are revolutionary.

I was taking a nice stroll around town before heading back to my office, observing anyone who passed by. I wanted to see if everyone was affected like I was with the news. Out of the blue, someone odd showed up and approached me.

"Hey Ichimaru!" A guy with extremely spiky hair called out to me. "Where have you been?" He demanded. "I need to talk to you about earlier I'm pretty sure your one of the few people who was there." He whispered in my ear.

"Yes? I was out taking a walk. What is it?" I said calmly while grinning as always.

"You mean you're not even bothered by the fact that the dance is just being used to hold a secret meeting, that's carefree and laid-back of you as usual!" He scolded me, apparently he thought wrong. It did bother me, the whole time actually.

"If I were you I would keep my voice down, Kenpachi." Another familiar face walked up to us.

"Ah, Byakuya you're out too? You must be pondering on the subject as well." I greeted him happily.

"I bet the commander's just using this to tighten security. I mean the whole Soul Society's invited." Kenpachi lowered his voice now as his scrutinized the area one by one, making sure that no one was around or nearby.

Byakuya looked away as he reminded us with an impassive tone. "It would be better if you don't talk about this in public, sometimes walls have ears. And also not all captains are informed of this so…"

"Yeah whatever I'm just upset about the fact that I won't be able to enjoy the party. There's gonna be food there man!" Kenpachi disguised the subject with another one but still somewhat related to it.

"Oh right! While everyone's enjoying it, we'll be…" I ended the sentence with that. Byakuya was emitting this strange vibe that probably meant he wanted us to stop talking about it. It made me wonder if he already had a heads up on what was the secret meeting about.

"It doesn't matter I don't even like dancing anyway." Kenpachi suddenly mentioned as he voice was back to normal now—loud as ever. "What about you two? Do you like dancing?" He grinned and patted us both on the shoulder.

"I'm uninterested it in though it's ok." Byakuya answered and then walked away. It's as if he already finished his job in making sure we keep quiet.

"So not into it, I don't dance." I replied cheerfully as I also began to walk away. "Bye bye" I waved my hand at him before disappearing.

I stood there on the roof of a nearby building, waiting for Kenpachi to leave the scene. I knew someone was there listening to us, but I don't think it was the whole time. I could sense that person's presence and it was very recognizable to me, but I thought I'd let the person go for now and start asking questions maybe tomorrow.

* * *

[Rangiku POV:]

After going out and shopping for some snacks, I came back to the captain's office. Thank goodness the captain still wasn't there yet, though there was one person who was inside.

"Hey Rangiku! You're finally back!" Momo stood up from the couch and spread out her arms to welcome me.

"Yeah, so what…" I said miserably. "I wish I never went out in the first place." I put the down the stuff and then sat on the couch's arm then I groaned heavily.

"What's wrong? Are you still frustrated about the 'thing' we talked about earlier?" She used her fingers to air quote it.

I moaned loudly as I forcefully fell on the couch with my face first. "That whole dance thing is fake." My voice was drowned out by the cushion.

"What?" Her eyes grew immensely bigger.

"The whole dance idea is such a fraud, the one you said earlier where it all starts with a dance well what if the guy doesn't want to dance? Where's your foundation of love now?" I said a bit angrily and bitterly, trying to hide any sadness I felt.

"Oh I thought you meant the dance tomorrow was fake." She laughed. "Oh it's way too impossible." She wiped a tear from her eye then continued laughing.

"Yeah it's not. Why would it be? In fact, why would you even think that?" I looked at her, puzzled at what she had just said.

"I dunno, you said it… Never mind, let's go back to your dilemma." I bet she mentally slapped herself for that to remember. "Did you finally ask him?" She came up and sat down on the captain's desk.

"No I overheard him say he doesn't like to dance, so what are the odds that he's gonna say yes to me." I explained as a frown appeared on my face. The sadness I felt was starting to slip out little by little.

"You know, he might say yes to you. Did you ever think of that? You guys are childhood friends, you have a special bond of friendship that might even turn into-" I interrupted her.

"Don't even say it! It won't happen and there's no chance that it will!" I yelled. "I give up. I don't wanna worry about this anymore. Tomorrow I'll just show up but that's all I'm gonna do." I banged my head on the cushion.

"I get it. You're afraid to get hurt but I'll respect your decision. But just so you know, you'll spend all your life wondering and you might even end up regretting if you don't ask now." She approached me and patted me on the shoulder.

* * *

_And from that, the sun sets and dusk takes over. Day seeps into night but a heart remains in turmoil. What will happen next?_

_

* * *

_

* * *

**Note:** I'm not really sure about the last part, it just came to me hehehe. Please don't forget to R&R :) _bye byeXD_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Hehe, sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been so busy lately but don't worry the next chapter won't take as long! Anyway thanks for the reviews and feedback I hope to get more! ^^ It was my sole motivation to write and to publish this chapter :) Here's chapter two! Oh btw, I'm so sorry I forgot to mention that this is a GinXOC GinXRangiku :D Sorry :D

* * *

_Chapter 2: Memories_

[Gin POV:]

Under the crystal blue skies, the world seemed calmer. A soft and gentle wind went by, slightly blowing my clothes away. Today was relatively cooler than compared to yesterday's _heat wave._ I was walking on the pavement next to some shops at the plaza, doing the one thing I never considered to do—shopping, at least for tuxedos anyway.

Shopping's not common in Soul Society and besides we have nothing to shop for anyway. We always wear the same thing everyday—the good old Shinigami uniform, though with exception to us captains of course, we wear those white Haori along with the uniform. But whenever we enter the human world we change to something more casual like a t-shirt and pants with shoes, we wouldn't want to stand out as much as possible.

I continued to pass by stores and boutiques for the tux but I was out of luck, some shops didn't have any and some were too expensive—I didn't even have to go in and ask, I could see the price tag hanging on them and trust me there were a lot of zeroes.

After roaming the place for about some time now, I approached a large fountain that was situated at the middle of the plaza and then sat down at the edge of it. I sighed out of frustration. This is never gonna work I don't even know what I'm doing. The smile on my face disappeared as I placed my hand on my chin.

After thinking about it, I stood up and placed my hands inside my pocket. I headed towards the exit. I figured I don't need tux to look nice for the ball later I could probably just improvise something.

Suddenly I paused. I saw a strange figure at the end of an alley. It got me curious. I had a hunch that someone was in trouble so I had to go in, but it was actually weird that I didn't hear anyone scream. I stealthily moved it, as I got closer and closer…

"Hey, now try not to squirm much ok honey?" A stammering yet muscular voice stated. There's nothing more dangerous than a drunken madman or at least for humans anyway.

"Don't touch me you creep. Now let go of me." This time it was a woman's voice and she sounded pretty calm.

"Hey now… hey what're you doing!" The man was the last thing I heard before a piece of glass shattered. He probably didn't know that I was just right around the corner when he ran out. I used my leg to trip him which made him fall and then I pressed my foot on top of his back.

"Ey! What do you think your do-" He groaned in pain when I pressed down harder.

"I'd keep quiet if I were you." I threatened him as I grinned.

"Who do you think you are?!" Without warning, I felt someone come up from behind me. I bet it's that woman. It sounded like the woman.

"Uhm, I'm trying to help you." I turned around. _Oh yeah, it's definitely her._ She could've at least said it in a nicer tone.

"I was doing fine I didn't need your help!" Her voice kept on getting louder.

"Fine." I raised my hands as if a cop was pointing a gun at me and I removed my foot from the guy's back. "Happy now?"

"You idiot!" She yelled as she twisted my shoulders and I saw the guy scurrying to get out of the alley. "Thanks a lot for letting him get away." She said sarcastically.

"I thought you said you didn't need my help." My tone became a bit mocking-ish as I crossed my arms while smirking at the same time.

"Ugh! You are so obnoxious!" _True. I was getting a bit obnoxious._ But it's only because she was so ungrateful—or not. Making her angry seemed to be very amusing and I wanted to keep it up.

"So? What are you waiting for? Go catch him." I chuckled as I continued to mock her.

"Well it's no use now! I can't believe you!" She grasped her head tightly and paced around in circles. "You're the worst!" She dropped her arms furiously. "I had that guy where I wanted him…" She continued to mumble though I was pretty much ignoring her.

"Okay, whatever…" I waved my hand as I started to walk away.

After I exited the alley, "Wait stop," She sounded gentler now. She chased me down until she caught up to me. "Hey didn't you hear me?" She was breathing in short irregular gasps as she patted my shoulder and followed my pace.

"Don't worry I heard you." I said snobbishly as I sped up a bit without even making contact with her.

"Look I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry." I had no idea that her voice was this soft. I stopped.

"So you can stop nagging and say sorry for once." I snickered which caused her to strike me with her hand bag.

"You jerk." Her face brightened up as I saw a small smile formed on her face. "Thanks…" Her eyes grew bigger as she looked at me sincerely. There was a short pause but the silence was broken when, "Oh man, I really have to change." She suddenly mentioned as she scanned her clothes. She was right, there was dirt all over her white dress I could even see the handprints of the guy on her arm.

"Yeah you do but where are you gonna get…" I didn't continue the sentence anymore after I saw her take out her credit card. _Of course._ I mentally slapped myself for that.

"C'mon!" She grinned and then she pulled my arm and dragged me with her.

[After minutes have passed…]

She shouted from behind the dressing room, "So what's your name?" I can't believe she dragged a stranger here with her and she didn't even know my name.

"Ichimaru Gin, you?" I was sitting in the small flight of steps in front of the huge giant runway for a dressing room. I mean talk about stage show curtains just for one room to change and try clothes in.

"Manami Suki, anyway I'm done!" All of a sudden the curtains opened and her arms were spread out. She was wearing a hip length sky blue t-shirt with a black mini skirt and with her hand bag hanging from her shoulder.

"Wow, I can understand how irritated a person can get after what you've been through but once you get refreshed and get into something clean, you're okay." I said as I smiled but once again it was camouflaged by usual expression. Her aura was like beaming with good vibes and more pleasant compared to before.

"Hey can I ask you something? Have we met before?" She asked out of nowhere but finally! She asked the question that I was waiting for all day!

"I dunno, have we?" I said sarcastically. She really doesn't recognize me. "I believed you owe me a cup of coffee." I gave her a little hint.

"No… NO! It's you!!" She gasped.

"That took you long enough to figure out." I chuckled.

"So all this time you knew huh?" She came down the steps and approached me with that I-can't-believe-this look.

"Yep, the moment I laid eyes on you. I knew…" I cocked my head at her face, still smiling more than usual.

"Okay, that sounded like a line from a romance movie. Weird." She laughed as she pushed me away.

"Really?" I looked up as I stroked my jaw. "Heh, you're right." I started to laugh with her.

"So what brings you here?" She placed both arms on her waist.

"Tux" I grinned. "But sadly I didn't find anything that was appropriate or with a reasonable price."

"Well, you just don't know the right place to look." She giggled and grabbed my arm again.

"Hey wait! Your clothes!" We ended up leaving the store without her previous outfit—apparently to her it didn't matter.

* * *

[Rangiku POV:]

I was rummaging through my closet inside my room for something I never bothered to care for before. It was something that I thought I would never find an occasion to wear. _Ah! Found it!_ It was buried in a mini pile of necklaces. I took out the box and blew off the tiny dirt particles and I dusted off the other parts with my hand.

It was a sparkling black box and with one look it flooded back so many memories. I slowly approached the couch and lied down while clutching the box tightly. My eyes were drifting half-closed until…

"_Hey Rangiku I'm back" I turned to where the familiar voice came from. It was the figure of a kid that who was probably a few years older than me._

"_Oh hi Gin. Where were you?" I smiled. Still wandering off as always he never changes._

"_You'll never guess what I found." His grin grew wider as he pulled out his hand behind his back. Something glittering appeared as he unfolded his hand._

"_A diamond?" I stood up from my bed and then walked up to him to take a closer look. It was amazing. I've never seen anything like it._

"_Actually it's sapphire. Here take it." I clipped my hands together and he dropped the jewel in it. "I had a hard time getting that so you better take care of it."_

"_That explains the dirt all over you." I hugged him. "Thanks Gin and don't worry I will." We let go of each other and he went around me._

"_You haven't gotten out of bed ever since I was gone?" He stared at my messy bed that was also next to his._

"_Pretty much" I nodded. "But anyway let me fix our beds." I bent down and reached for the pillow but halted when he laid his hand on my shoulder._

_He leaned closer, "Just wait once we get into the academy we'll be able to live inside their dorms."_

"_Yeah… but aren't you gonna miss this place." I made up that excuse when in reality I didn't want us to be separated. As much as I wanted things to stay this way…_

"_Look, you deserve something better than just this so don't worry about it." He stood up straight. "Now c'mon, let me help you with that."_

My eyes popped open. I didn't realize that I had dozed off. I felt the sunlight beaming down on me through the window and I quickly got up because it was too blinding. I looked down on my hands that were still holding on to the box. Another flood of memories came again…

_I stood next to the other graduates AKA my classmates. They were chatting about which division they would prefer but I wasn't really a part of their conversation. My mind was floating off on the sky. I was feeling depressed._

_A promise is a promise and this is the first time this has happened. Gin never showed up at the ceremony. I know that after many years of studying in the academy, it would feel great to finally graduate but there was no other person in the world that I would rather share this moment than Gin. It's just a shame that he graduate earlier… I sighed._

_Immediately, everyone focused on me. "What's wrong Rangiku? You don't like the fifth division?" One of my classmates asked._

"_Oh no it's fine." I answered even though I wasn't really sure what they were talking about._

"_You seem a bit down, what's up with you?" Another classmate uttered._

"_No I'm ok." I struggled to smile as I slowly stepped backwards. "Uhm… anyway I have to run back to my room first… So catch yah later." I ran off._

_I headed for my dorm room and when I finally arrived, I jumped on my bed with my face slamming onto the pillow. The only reason why I ran back here was because I needed some time to be alone. I couldn't think straight with everyone watching me. I just want to be alone…_

_A few minutes have passed by and I rolled over to the side but suddenly something hit my thigh. I got up and saw that it was a piece of newspaper that was crumpled into a ball. "Ach! Stupid trash!" I shouted. I picked it up and was supposed to shoot it in the trash can but it felt heavy and a thought flashed in my mind. Did I ever throw something away wrapped in a newspaper and this heavy?_

_This doesn't really make sense so to answer my question I just decided to open it. I gently started to unfold the newspaper, trying to make sure not to rip it. I was completely shocked at what was inside of it. It was sparkling yellow gem. With just one look, it seemed like all my problems went away. It was so mesmerizing._

_I also noticed that there was something written in the newspaper:_

'_Hey Rangiku,sorry I couldn't make it to your graduation because I have a lot of work on my hands, being in the Gotei 13 made me busier than I thought. I know you're disappointed and all but I hope this will cheer you up, this time its topaz. Think of it as a graduation gift.'_

_Even though it was only a letter, it certainly made my day. I could feel Gin's presence, his smile warming me up. I understood that he had a busy schedule and his gift was more than enough to make up for it. It was beautiful._

* * *

[Gin POV:]

"Hey are you done yet?!" She wouldn't stop knocking on the door of the dressing room.

"Calm down, unless you want me to come out shirtless." I replied as I took off my brown leather jacket.

"Uhm on second thought never mind. Go ahead and take your time." Her voice quavered. I was practically laughing my pants off inside. I wasn't really shirtless, _yet_, but her response was really funny.

"Wipe that grin off your face and start changing already!" She was getting irritated. Oh how I wish I could see her face right now.

"Yeah but if I wipe it off I won't be me now would I?" I said as I finally took off my shirt. Now I was actually _shirtless._

"What is taking you so long? Are you trying to purposely annoy me?… Agghhhhh!" I twisted my neck around and I saw her cheeks, no wait her whole face, flush crimson red. It was a good thing I was turning my back against the door because she actually pushed it open and then saw my back and then screamed. "Ever heard of a lock?!" She covered her face with both of her hands.

"Ever heard of manners?" I said calmly. It didn't really matter to me what she saw but I couldn't get over her reaction. She was freaking out and it was hysterical.

"Ugh! You are so… ugh! Just hurry up and change!" She didn't know what else to do but get out of the room and close the door. She was still red even before she left.

"Okay." I said in a mocking tone. I took a deep breath and exhaled while shaking my head. I didn't say anything more but I was still snickering. I just put on the white collared long sleeve and the rest of the stuff that she told me to try on.

After a few minutes of silence, "Hey are you done now?" She sounded pouty as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah, I'm comin' out now." I opened the door and came out. She stood up from the bench in front of the room.

"Wow, you look gorgeous. Black tux with a red tie, I'm a genius!" She praised herself as she clapped her hands.

"Genius? Really?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"You look amazing, don't you?" She mirrored me by raising her eyebrow as well.

"Well, do I really look that good?" I turned to the mirror. I really did look somewhat nice and I sort of like the look.

"I'm telling you its good! It's better than you think." She was standing next to me and she put her arm on my shoulder. "Now go change back."

"Fine, but just make sure that IT won't happen again." My grin grew to a smirk and her face turned red again.

"Just go inside and change!! Anyway it's your fault if you hadn't been so slow..." She crossed her arms.

"I'm not the one who came inside." I said as I giggled before I went inside the dressing room. I didn't know if she was really red because she was embarrassed or because she angry. I really can't understand her personality at all but there's something about it that I really like.

In the middle of changing, she asked for the leather shoes and I placed it in its box and slid it to her through the space at the bottom of the door of the dressing room. It got me curious on why she took it but I had to wait until I finished. When I came out, I saw her at the cash register. I came up to her and grabbed her hand in time before she gave her credit card.

"What are you doing?" I asked a bit confused as everything that I tried on was already at the counter when I was sure I left it inside the dressing room.

"Paying for it, duh? It's the least I could do after everything I did." She smiled happily as she struggled out of my clutches and handed the cashier her credit card.

"Wait!" Evidently, I was too late. The cashier had already registered it in or something like that.

"I also ordered you a new set. I saw the tux on the ground when you slipped out the shoes. You don't just throw tuxes on the floor you know they get dirty and when that happens they won't sparkle anymore." She said matter-of-factly.

"I didn't throw them, they accidentally fell plus they don't sparkle."

"Oh but in a girl's eyes they do and if that sparkle isn't there then your whole evenings gonna be ruined." She wagged a finger at me.

"Ookaay but just so you know I'm not going to a ball to impress a girl. I have other business priorities." Meetings _are_ business priorities right?

"Hey I'm just saying." She took her credit card for the cashier as well as all the other stuff she bought for me. "Is all the stuff in here like the slux, tie, shoes, and etc?" She said in a low voice to the cashier and the cashier nodded. "Here" She turned to me.

"Thanks a lot for this." I said as she handed me all the paper bags. "I appreciate it." I smiled for real though once again it was hard to tell.

"No prob." We walked out of the store. "You're alright Gin. We may have gotten off on the wrong foot but you're alright." She actually complimented me, it's hard to believe. I mean when we first met it was like shouting and insults.

"You're alright too. I thought you were a wacko at first but you're not, so that's a good thing." I joked around. I really enjoyed teasing her. She's certainly something.

"You love making fun of me don't you?" She lightly punched my shoulder. "So where is this ball anyway?"

"Uhm… It's out of town." I had to lie but actually it is. Soul Society _is_ out of town. "Actually I'm also not from around here, I just came here to visit and find these." I raised the paper bags.

"So that's why you weren't familiar with the shops!" She snapped her fingers but without warning her watch beeped. "OMG! It's time already. Oh hey listen." She turned her attention back to me. "I have to go now but if you ever need some help or at least a guide here in Karakura then I'm your girl! I know the places around here so here's my number." She took a piece of paper from her wallet and then gave it me.

"You're always in a rush, aren't you? But anyway sure, you'll be the first person I'll call." I wasn't really sure if I was gonna still come back here but I might as well reassure her.

"I'm not always in a rush!" She objected. "But yeah, bye!" She waved goodbye before running off.

* * *

[Later that night at the start of the ball…]

[Rangiku POV:]

I was so stunned at the huge building in front of me. It was so huge. I could hear the music playing from the outside and so many people were coming in—this is what they get for inviting the whole soul society. I fell in line and when I got to the entrance I was greeted by a very familiar face.

"No way! Is that you Rangiku? You look totally breathtaking!"

"Thanks Kira, you look fine as well." I wish I could've complimented him with something more but he did look simple and plain in that vest. "So they made you a stand guard here huh?"

"Yeah it's really not fair." He pouted. "While you go have a blast I have to stand here."

"Don't worry about it you'll have your time. For now, keep up the good work." I smiled as I patted him on the shoulder.

"My shift isn't even half-over yet…" He moaned.

"That's because you've just started." I pointed it out for him which made him even pout more. "Just do your job and be patient."

"Fine, anyway Momo's in the snack table you should go say hi to her."

"Alright then, bye Kira." I waved goodbye and headed to the snack table but honestly this place is so big that I'm not sure if I can find anything or anyone here. There were a lot of people but I couldn't really say it was crowded. Like I said, the whole building gigantic.

There I finally saw Momo holding a cup of punch next to the tray of cupcakes in a white sparkling dress. "Hey Momo!" I called out to her.

"Hey! Wow! You look beautiful Rangiku! This midnight blue gown really suits you and the necklace is authentic. I've never seen it before."

"Me? What about you? You look very pretty too and I thought you weren't trying to impress any guy." I raised an eyebrow and smiled one-sidedly at her as I took some punch from the table as well.

"But it's true, I'm not." She grinned. "I don't even know who to dance with until now."

"So did you see anyone else here?"

"Nah, you're the first except. Can you believe that this place is enormous yet it's only an illusion?"

"Really? How'd you find out?"

"Toshiro told me this morning. The food is real but the building, the lights…" Momo's words drifted off as she bent over to the side.

"Hey Rangiku." I turned around immediately at the sound of that voice.

"Captain Ichimaru!" Momo said excitedly.

"Hi Gin." I smiled shyly.

* * *

_Her prince charming finally arrives but what if she's not his Cinderella?_

_

* * *

_

* * *

**Note:** Hope you liked! And don't forget to drop me by a review :D Don't be harsh please. Thanks! :)


End file.
